Endless circle
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Daba igual como comenzaran las cosas, por mucho que ella intentara resistirse, siempre terminaban igual. Pues alguien tan hundido en la oscuridad siempre intentara guiarse por la luz. Yamamoto/Oc


KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

—¿Qué ha sido lo de antes?—preguntó Yamamoto con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ese hombre ya estaba desarmado no era necesario matarlo.

Ella se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de estar de la mansión Vongola y suspiró.

—Puede que seas un guardián del Décimo pero no eres más que un niño jugando a ser un hombre—respondió la asesina reclinándose en el respaldo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para juegos—se defendió el moreno tocándose inconscientemente la gasa que le cubría parte de la mejilla derecha.

—Esa no es la impresión que das. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tienes la intención de seguir con tu honor y orgullo?—le preguntó de forma retórica al joven que estaba de pie frente ella—. Porque a este paso lo único que conseguirás es que te maten. No eres un caballero de brillante armadura. Eres un asesino ya iría siendo hora de que te comportaras como tal.

—¿A qué viene eso?—dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—La mafia no es el patio de la escuela donde las cosas quedan olvidadas en poco tiempo. Si no te aseguras de que el enemigo no se pueda volver en tu contra nunca más lo más probable es que seas tú el que acabe en el hoyo. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

—Eres tú quien no lo entiende—contestó Yamamoto.

—Ilumíname.

—Lo que queremos es la paz entre familias y matando a soldados de estas no lo lograremos. Ese ideal no puede ser conseguido a través de violencia y venganza.

—Por eso digo que no eres más que un niño—respondió la mujer con un suspiro—. Es muy bonito creer en ideales pero, como te estoy repitiendo hasta la saciedad, eso no es posible. Este mundo lo mueven tres grandes potencias: el dinero, el sexo y el poder. A través de estas tres cosas puedes controlar a todo el mundo.

—No es cierto—replicó el moreno.

—Eso es lo que tú has elegido creer. Todo el mundo tiene un precio ya sea en metálico, objetos o personas. Y eso es así porque esas tres potencias existen. El poder corrompe, el dinero te ciega y el sexo te pierde. Cuanto antes lo aceptes antes podrás salir de ese mundo ilusorio que has creado—terminó ella mientras jugaba a hacer girar la bebida de su vaso.

—Es triste—dijo Yamamoto con voz lánguida.

La asesina levantó la vista hacia él quien la miraba de forma compasiva.

—¿El qué?

—Creer que el mundo es así, que todo se puede resumir en eso y que no hay forma de cambiarlo.

—No creo que sea triste, simplemente es realista—aclaró ella tomando un sorbo de su bebida..

—¿Dónde deja eso la amistad, la confianza, la diversión?

—En ningún sitio. Vongola sobrevalora todos esos conceptos en mi opinión. He perdido muchos amigos y compañeros antes de entenderlo. En este mundo solo puedes contar y confiar en ti mismo.

—Si realmente crees eso ¿cómo es que aun así estas en la familia?

La asesina cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Porque, en el fondo, aunque sepa como funciona el mundo todos necesitamos creer que puede ir a mejor y creo que aquí puedo lograrlo. Tú eres un asesino, al igual que yo, por eso te explico como funciona el mundo más sombrío pero no todo el mundo vive aquí. Hay gente que vive felizmente ignorante de la gran mayoría de males porque nosotros nos encargamos de ocultarlos. Por eso aunque sea triste y solitario creo que merece la pena.

Yamamoto sonrió rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Que complicado.

—Muchas veces me pregunto si merece la pena continuar insistiendo—dijo la asesina para si misma—seguro que no ha entendido ni la mitad.

—Lo he entendido—afirmó él poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella apoyando las manos en las rodillas de la mujer para estar a su altura—. En el fondo quieres creer que el mundo no es tan cruel y yo estoy seguro de que no lo es.

Ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese chico era duro de mollera. Pero ver que incluso tras las decepciones y la pérdida él podía mantener su fe era algo que la mujer creía digno de admirar.

—Siempre tan optimista—susurró bajando la frente hasta apoyarla en la de él.

—Esa es mi parte supongo—respondió Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

La asesina se separó del castaño cuando este alzó levemente la cabeza con intención de besarla. Eso no le parecía correcto. Cada vez que lo tocaba lo corrompía lentamente al ser incapaz de ofrecerle lo que él realmente quería llenándolo de falsas esperanzas.

La mujer no podía ofrecerle su corazón como Yamamoto deseaba, la asesina estaba demasiado hundida en las tinieblas y, aunque pareciera lo contrario, no deseaba hundirlo con ella. Ese buen hombre merecía a alguien de quien no tuviera que preocuparse por si al día siguiente amanecía sin vida, que pudiera llevar a sus hijos a la escuela sin preocuparse por algún francotirador en las azoteas, que no se hubiera ganado el odio por mérito propio de tanta gente poderosa...se merecía a alguien que no fuera ella. Pero Yamamoto tenía otros planes.

El chico puso una mano el la pálida mejilla de la asesina y condujo su cara de nuevo hacia la de él consiguiendo así el beso que antes le había negado. Cuando sus labios se rozaron ella olvidó por completo todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales no debía continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Lentamente empujó sus labios contra los de ella con más fervor apoyando las manos en el respaldo. La asesina aprovecho para colar las suyas bajo la camisa acariciando su torso subiendo por los abdominales deleitándose con el tacto de su piel cada vez más caliente. Yamamoto se separó lentamente de ella mirándola con los ojos nublados con lo que ella sabía que era lujuria. Él la cogió de la mano guiándola a pasos apresurados hasta su habitación, la cual era la más cercana de las dos.

La mujer entró de buen gusto y una vez el moreno hubo cerrado la puerta ella lo acorralo contra esta dejando fugaces besos por la mandíbula antes de comenzar a bajar por el cuello. Él dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió las manos de la asesina acariciando su estómago hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones y pasando la mano sobre el bulto que allí se estaba formando. Sonrió en su cuello cuando sintió que Yamamoto movía la cadera hacia su mano con intención de lograr algo de fricción pero ella volvió a subir la mano hasta su pecho vestido y comenzó a juguetear con los botones ganándose un gemido de frustración.

Las manos grandes y callosas del chico se encontraban paradas en la espalda de ella hasta que considero que ya había aguantado lo suficiente. La agarró por los muslos obligándola a poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la llevo hasta en escritorio dejándola sobre este con él aun entre sus piernas. El moreno besó su boca con avidez deslizando la lengua en su cavidad mientras le subía la camiseta solo separándose de sus labios para arrojar lejos la prenda.

En algún momento ella se las había ingeniado para desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa del chico y este solo se percató cuando posó las manos sobre sus pectorales y deslizó la camisa por sus brazos. Pero su atención rápidamente se desvió de vuelta a sus labios los cuales se posaban en su pecho. Empujándolo ligeramente ella consiguió el espacio para ponerse en pie y comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos hacia su estómago rodeando suavemente con la lengua su ombligo. La asesina regresó hasta sus labios besándole mientras le obligaba a retroceder hacia la cama. Presionó ligeramente su pecho haciendo que se sentara en el colchón colocándose sobre él.

Yamamoto le acarició la espalda hasta que encontró el cierre del sujetador del cual se deshizo rápidamente y llevó sus labios a uno de los erectos pezones. En respuesta la mujer enredó las manos en su oscuro cabello mientras ahogaba un suspiro él llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones de la mujer desabrochándolos sin problema teniendo que hacerla poner en pie para quitarlos del todo pero no tardó en volver a su posición original.

Sin nada más que un empapado par de bragas la asesina se balanceó en su contra sabiendo que él estaba ansioso por deshacerse del resto de su ropa o como mínimo bajarla un poco. Yamamoto tras eso la volteó dejándola de espaldas al colchón apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Comenzó dejando besos por su cuello mientras que con una mano acarició uno de sus pechos para después continuar bajando hasta el borde de su ropa interior acariciando su intimidad sobre la prenda causando que ella soltara un gemido entrecortado.

De rodillas sobre la cama se deshizo de sus pantalones antes de que la mujer volviera a colocarse sobre él con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo divertido en su mirada. Deslizó ambas manos sobre su pecho rozándole levemente la piel con las uñas hasta llegar a sus boxers bajándolos lentamente. El moreno agarró las sábanas con fuerza cuando sintió que una de sus cálidas manos envolvía su virilidad. Lentamente llevó la mano arriba y abajo sobre su miembro haciendo gemir al chico que balanceó sus caderas intentando aumentar el ritmo pero ella se lo impidió.

Yamamoto se desesperaba por momentos ante esa dulce tortura la cual parecía no tener fin. Con su paciencia colmada agarró a la asesina por las caderas acercándola a él dándole un descuidado beso mientras le arrancaba la última pieza de ropa. No empezaron suave como de costumbre. El ritmo era descontrolado y frenético, lleno de necesidad. En sus besos parecían devorarse como si necesitaran el uno del otro para respirar. Las manos del chico apretaban la suave piel de la mujer guiando las embestidas hasta que un gemido ahogado vino del moreno el cual la miro a los ojos al poco de sentir su cuerpo relajado.

—Mierda—dijo Yamamoto en un suspiro.

La mujer lo miró ligeramente extrañada con los ojos todavía algo brumosos.

—Tú aún no estás.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que esto ha terminado?—preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Yamamoto rió ligeramente antes de incorporarse para plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Hasta otra~


End file.
